1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a rechargeable battery socket and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric vehicles, such as electric car, electric bicycle, are popular used nowadays for their quiet running and pollution-free. Generally, the rechargeable battery is employed for providing energy to the electric vehicles. Many rechargeable batteries are separately assembled to the electric vehicles, which should be electrically connecting with the power supply system when electricity thereof is not enough to drive the vehicle. In most environments, a rechargeable battery socket is used as an intermediate device to connect the battery and the power supply system.
Hence, a rechargeable battery socket with high performances, such as dust-proof, water-proof, is therefore desired.